The Madhouse
by my99by
Summary: Logan Clark has been sent to an insane asylum to investigate the rumors of inhumane experiments being performed on patients. Upon arrival, things are much worse than expected. Inspired by Outlast and the upcoming survival horror game by the creator of Resident Evil:The Evil Within.
1. Chapter 1

October 13, 1997

Location: Blackwater's home for the criminally insane

_It now begins_

A sleek black car drives through the pounding rain and thunder.

It was 9pm, and but pitch black outside the windows of the car.

They were now very far from any town or city they had passed.

Logan H. Clark was on a mission however. Investigate an insane asylum that was rumoured to be doing illegal experiments on their addtion, a few photos were taken of mutilated patients, and a message regarding weapons. Now secret service agent Logan comes into the picture. The car had now come to a stop. There was this large black gate in front of them. They had made it to a kind of registration area. There was a small building attached to a wall where the concrete was built into the gate,where a security guard would usually sit inside of, allowing people in and out.

However, the security booth was empty, although the lights inside were on. The gate was wide open.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Logan told the driver.

The man had a swedish accent. "I'm just glad I don't have to go inside." "Heh, lucky you."

The car drove through the gate, up a hill, and finally the asylum was in view. It was an ominous looking place, with two large front towers. The building itself was pretty big, but he knew there was more to it. The car stops in front of the building.

"This is a far as I can go. Be careful sir." The driver said.

"Thanks, I will." Logan steps out into the moist October air.

The car drives away back down the hill.

The rain had stopped, but it was still dark. There were street lamps here and there in the front area of the asylum however.

The only sound was water dripping, and the wind blowing through the many trees surrounding the area. Logan walks up to the front double doors, and pulls the handle. Locked.

Well, there had to be another way to get up there. Then Logan noticed a scaffolding leading up to an open window. He wasted no time in climbing up the ladder next to it, and climbing into through the window. The first thought that occurred to him was that it was way too quiet. He was in what looked like a waiting room, the door was open, and there lights on. He stepped into the hall, and no one was there. He found an office, and that was also empty.

There was an open door on the left side of the hallway that he had not checked yet. Upon stepping into the doorway, his eyes were wide with shock. Two mangled corpses were lying on a blood soaked sofa. They had been torn apart as if by wild animals. Arms torn to shreds, abdomens eviscerated… he was not alone.

Logan reached into his jacket and pulled a 9mm Beretta 92f custom, With a small holographic sight on top. Logan also pulled out a black communication device. A modified radio.

"I just arrived at the insane asylum, and the place looks abandoned.

I've got two confirmed dead civilians, it looks like something was… feeding on them…"

A male voice responded back. "Agent Clark could you repeat, did you say feeding?"

"Yes, they've been disemboweled, limbs have parts missing, and I think I can see bite marks…"

"Stay on your guard, but the mission still stands."

With that, Logan continued his investigation. He kicked open the door to the bathroom, that was found in the back of the room. There was blood splattered on the mirror.

There was an open air vent big enough for him to fit inside of.

He crouched and went in. Turned on a flashlight that he had strapped to his shoulder (Note from writer: Uncharted reference)

He crawled down an incline that had begun to form.

Then he found another vent. It was closed, but loose. He kicked it once, the grate bent. He kicked it again, it broke off and slid across the floor. When Logan stepped out, he noticed the smell. It was… _vile._ Multiply the smell of rotting meat by seventeen. It was that bad.

Logan automatically knew what is was. More dead bodies.

He was was on the second floor, and it looked like a main area. There was a railing ahead, and below was the first floor. This floor itself was a rectangular shape with allowed a visitor to view the bottom floor. Basically, a huge staircase without the stairs.

Logan approached the railing and looked down. It was a disaster area. Blood splattered on the walls, corpses sprawled across the floor. Something really big went down here…

The floor he was on was mess too, furniture smashed, chairs lying here and there… Then he heard a footsteps coming from behind him. He whirled around and kept his gun trained on the man behind him. He was shocked. The man now in front of him was one of the corpses that he had walked passed earlier. The guy was in a tattered suit, and and was coming closer. "Stay back!"

Whatever this guy was, he was no longer human.

Logan fired one round, point blank into the his head. His head jerked back violently as blood and brain matter sprayed out the back of his head. He tumbled backwards and fell.

He examined the body. The guy definitely was infected with something. His blood vessels was showing through the skin, and they had turned black. This was showing on his face, and arms, as far as Logan could see. If there was one these things, there was definitely more.

Chapter 1-2

Logan had gone to the second floor, where he found more zombified staff. He easily picked them off with shot to the head. The more he progressed, the more destruction and death he found.

He was still in the staff area, but when he walked down one hallway, he found a set of double doors with a sign next to it:

"Male Ward." Logan takes a deep breath, and goes through the doors. _Welcome to hell_

There were cells for patients to the left and right sides of the hallways. The heavy doors on each were either closed, open, or had a dead body in one. However, there was noise coming from up the hall. Logan ran to it. A man wearing a bloody jumpsuit had fallen to the ground, five zombies now closing in on him. Within seconds they were on top of him, tearing into him.

"..." Logan approaches the feeding zombies and finishes them all with a shot to the head. Reloading, he continued to explore.

He found another staff area down one hallway, and opening a door revealed a large office. A large desk, some chairs, documents scattered along the floor. He checks the desk, finding fifteen 9mm rounds. There was another door connecting the office to another room. Logan went through and found a guard's office. What gave it away was the photos of the office's owner in riot gear. In the guy's desk were more 9mm ammo, and a spare pistol that Logan didn't need. Inside of a closet was a M1014 semi-auto shotgun, with buckshot shells. More firepower was exactly what he needed.

Suddenly, there was a large screeching noise coming from what looked like a loudspeaker on the wall.

"Hello, hello, can you hear me?" said a static filled voice. There was a television set hangin on the wall. It turned on on it's own. Soon after, the loudspeaker went quiet. On the tv was a man in a lab coat,

the background was dark, and there was still some static, so It was hard to make out. "I know you can hear me now. Now before we start, you can call me Watcher. Mainly because thats what I'm going to be doing from here on out."

"I have strong feeling that you know what happened here."

"At about four or five hours ago there was a virus outbreak, the source coming from underneath the asylum. So now those infected are now roaming these halls. However, if you're going to survive, you're going to need my assistance."

"And why's that?" Because, all the exits and some doors to important areas have electronic locks in case of emergency. You see, if some patients were to escape their cells, keep them in the building and send a search party to recapture them. In this case, stop these flesh eating monsters from the spreading the virus to the outside world. The power in some parts of the asylum went out during the chaos. Now, I don't know who sent you, but while you were exploring, I scanned you. I know about the PDA you're carrying on you. I sent you a map of the entire asylum, and the powered down as well powered areas are labeled on there."

Logan stood before the television with awe. This entire time he's been being watched.

"Well, seeing as I have no choice, I'll take your deal, I'll turn the power back on."

"Good man. Now, you might wanna get going…"

Following the maps instructions Logan made it to a powered down area further into the male ward. Logan turned on his flashlight as he traveled down a dark staircase. There was moaning coming from the bottom. Logan gets further down the steps when he finds the group of five zombies down there. He blows their heads apart with his shotgun. However, another zombie stumbled out of the darkness. One that he didn't see. Logan fires, and the shell tears through it's chest. The zombie was thrown backward onto the floor, and didn't move. Then things began to unfold at a very quick rate.

The zombie began to change. It began to twitch violently on the floor, and it began to shed it's skin. Blood began to squirt violently from as it did. The zombie suddenly now had short, but razor sharp claws. Now a red skinless creature stood before him.

"What the f-" Before Logan could finish, the thing tackled him. Logan's head slammed against a wall, and his shotgun fell out of his hands. Although dazed, Logan wrestled the thing, trying to keep it's slimy teeth away from his neck. THe creature had amazing strength, Logan reached to his sidearm still in his holster, put the Beretta under its chin, and unloaded all fifteen rounds into it.

The back of the thing's head practically exploded. The creature was now limp. Throwing the body off of him, and retrieving his shotgun, Logan stares at the body with revulsion.

Then he moves on.

"There is a maintenance room ahead of you, inside there is a circuit breaker, but its different then most. It has a core. It a foot long, circular, looks like one of those ceiling lights. All you have to two is insert into a slot, and the power should instantly come back on.

(Nightmare house 2 reference)

"Got it." Logan found the room, see's the circuit breaker. Lying on a blood stained table is a half devoured corpse, but in its hand was the core. "Well shit." Logan slowly approaches the body and snatches the core out its hand. He goes to the circuit breaker, and inserts the core. The lights flicker back on.

"Good job." Says Watcher over the loudspeaker.

"Now you might want to look behind you."

Logan quickly turns just as the zombie grabs him by the shoulders and tries to bite him. Logan struggles, but shoves the cadaver away.

He unslings his shotgun, and blows its head off.

Logan heart is just about ready to burst, how much more of this can he take?

Now that the power was now back on he could continue his investigation. Logan had walked out of the room, when a dark figure appeared behind him. Logan turned around ready to fight, when something hard smashed into his head. Logan crumpled to the ground. His unconscious body is dragged off.

Chapter 1-3

"Oh. You are awake. I was just about to begin. And it wouldn't be much if you were still asleep…"

Logan snaps awake, and immediately begins to fill with panic.

He was on an operating table, and his arms were bound by rope to wood planks that had been attached to the table. On a separate table was a large assortment of surgical tools.

"Now we can finally begin the operation."

The figure says, we, but there is no one else in the room.

To Logan's horror, this guy is wearing a patient's jumpsuit, but has blood drenched doctor's scrubs over it.

_Holy fuck. He's an escaped patient. _

The patient's face was a nightmare. He had a gaunt face, he was muscular, and had these wild bloodshot eyes. His face was covered in old scars. Logan began to pull against the ropes, trying to escape.

"Don't struggle now, you'll just make the situation worse."

Logan kept pulling at his bonds, desperate to free himself. Looking around the room he saw the mutilated corpses of other victims. Blood stained the grey tiles, walls, and ceiling. Organs and other severed appendages lie scattered across the floor.

"LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO!"

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say to a person such as myself."

The deranged surgeon took a large bloody butcher knife from the table, and began to walk over to Logan.

Logan now became aware that his jacket was gone, and he was now in his black shirt. He still had his holster but his pistol was gone.

Logan had to think fast. _So my hands are tied up pretty good, but my legs… my legs aren't tied. This guy just made the worst mistake of his life._ The surgeon was now close to Logan. Now he made a move. He lifted up his right leg, planting a solid kick into the insane doctor's jaw. The sudden movement caused the wooden planks he was tied to to snap. He broke both planks, with his hands still tied to them.

The doctor let out a yell, and tackled Logan. Another mistake made. Logan impaled the doctor through his neck with the sharp end of one of the planks. The doctor was dead in seconds. His jugular vein and the rest of his neck sliced open, and finally he bled to death.

(Watcher's POV)

It had been an hour since he was in contact with the agent.

He saw the patient knock him out and take him to an operating room. _Hold on._ Now, he could not see what was happening inside the room, but he realized he didn't have to. The man he had been helping stumbled out of the room, a shotgun in his arms.

He was covered in blood. Judging by that, the patient must be dead.

_Well, at least he's alive. That was a close call. Now if everything goes as planned, we should make it out of this in one piece. _

_The power is back on, so all I have to do now is-_

_What was that!?_

The heavily barricaded door to the left side of the room is broken down. "You thought you could escape? No one is leaving here.

No one is spreading word about what happened here."

The man in the suit aims a pistol at him.

"Now you're coming with me. Whether you want too or not."

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours before outbreak

Dr. Nogland sits in a seat in the main testing chamber. The room is crawling with scientists and guards. In the center of the room floating in a chamber of clear sterile liquid was their newest creation. It was a work in progress, but soon the testing would begin. The Doctor was currently staring into a computer monitor reading over the effects of the virus they had developed.

Not only were they working to perfect, but they were also trying to create a cure for it, in a scenario where this could potentially backfire on them. It was a pretty smart plan to use the asylum for testing, as well as building the labs underneath.

There were multiple experiments currently going on.

They were injecting the virus into necrotic tissues to see the reaction that would follow. As always, the place was busy.

Dr.N was exhausted. He had been working in the labs since early this morning, and now it was pretty late. It was good that his shift would come to an end in two minutes.

_I might as well pack up and get ready. I'm pretty much done here._

After logging off the desktop, he leaves and walks down a hallway heading to his office.

"We got a situation here!" A voice shouted from one of the labs.

There was some commotion going on. Dr.N stops walking and stares at the scene. One of the patients was lashing out at the guards.

Five men in riot gear and armed with M4s ran into the lab, and tried to gain control over the situation. The panicking patient made a grab for a fire extinguisher mounted on the wall. He tried to hit one of the guards with it. The closest guard dodged it easily, but then everything went crazy. The fire extinguisher smashed apart several samples of the virus. All of the guards opened fire, rounds peppering the his body at extreme speeds. "Gas masks on!"

To make matters worse, the alarm began sounding.

Guards were running left and right to restore order and secure the test subjects. Scientists scrambled to the exits in a desperate chance to escape. Dr.N runs to a nearby maintenance room and shuts the door behind him. He finds a gas mask, and quickly puts it on.

_The virus is airborne, I need to leave. Now._

He leaves the room and tries to find an exit. However. There was another problem. The exits consisted of stairways, and elevators.

The doors were electronic. But now they were unresponsive.

The power must have gone down somehow.

Crowds of scientists were pounding on the doors.

The doors to the labs had all been automatically locked too, sealing anyone still there inside. Then there came more gunfire.

The infected patients had escaped. With nowhere else to turn, Dr.N makes a retreats back to the maintenance room, and hides.

He can hear screams, gunfire, and even explosions, outside the door.

Things had gone from bad, to worse.

Then the most nightmarish thing happened. He could hear even more gunfire, and then there was the loud growling sounds.

Their newest creation had escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was slowly walking down a hall with flickering lights. He

had his shotgun in his arms, and was ready for anything, he was on a lower part of the asylum, and was continuing his investigation.

It was then he began hearing things. Whispering.

But he couldn't pinpoint the source. Logan then spots a set of double doors where the corridor turned to the right. HE slowly pushes it open. It looked like a storage area. It was full of wooden crates and lockers. Then he began hearing more sounds. Pounding footsteps, coming right from behind him. Logan turns to see the large figure towering over him. He carried a large blood stained axe and wore a blood soaked butcher's smock. His head was wrapped in layers of barbed wire, so his face could not be Instinctively, he fires a round into his chest. The buckshot goes right into his chest, and and gets lodged there. This only managed to piss the thing off. Logan makes a run for it, turning around to shoot every few seconds. The butcher chases after him, even standing at seven feet tall, and bulky and muscular as hell, it was fast.

Logan raced down the hallway as fast as he could.

He then saw a this hole in the upcoming hall. Garbage shoot, it read.

it was better than nothing. It was already open, and blood was splattered in the entire vicinity surrounding it.

Logan was about to jump when something cold and really hard was smashed against the back of his head. The butcher had caught up with him. Logan saw red. In one last escape attempt, he dived for the garbage shoot. He made it.

When Logan regained consciousness, he knew he was in trouble.

His jacket was now gone, he was now in his black spandex shirt, with his gun holster still on his chest. His shotgun was gone, and so were the shells. He still had his pistol though. Logan felt something warm dripping down from the back of his head. He was bleeding.

He also now finally noticed, he was hanging upside down from his feet. And the dark room he was in smelled awful. It smelled strongly of blood and decay. He looked around, and was instantly in shock.

The room was full of corpses. Each one was mangled, and misshapen. Several other bodies were hanging upside down as well, amplifying the terrible smell. Then he heard footsteps. The butcher slowly paced the room, and grabbed a corpse next to Logan. He yanks it off the hook it was on, and drags it into another room in front of them. He sets it onto a blood soaked metal table, picks up a meat cleaver, and begins hacking into it.

Logan can't tear his eyes away from the scene. Then he sees something sparkling in the darkness. The corpse hanging in front of him had a knife hilt sticking out of its spine. Logan reaches out, grabs the hilt, and pulls it out with a sickening squelching sound.

It was a large, with a black hilt, and razor sharp.

This would definitely be useful. Logan sits up, cuts the ropes binding his feet to the hook, and falls flat on his back, onto that blood soaked, grimy tile floor. Amazingly, it didn't make much noise. He crouch walked through the corpse filled room. He was now staring at the butcher's back. He was still at the table, cutting the limbs off the body and removing the organs. What he planned on doing with them, Logan had no clue. And he didn't intend to stay and find out.

he walked to a door on the right, inside of a small hallway between the corpse room and the butcher's room.

It was locked. Going back to the butcher's room. He saw the keys. They were on a rack on the wall next to the doorway. Luckily, the butcher had left the room to get another body. Logan quickly grabbed the keys, and unlocked the door. The door led to a small stairway that with a fenced in walkway that overlooked the butcher's area. He found another door, but as he approached it, he had stepped on a wire. It was very difficult to see at first. But it was already too late. It was a tripwire. An alarm began to sound, and he could hear the heavy footsteps of the butcher. Logan kicked open the door and ran down the hallway. The butcher no longer had an axe, but a large chainsaw, Logan ran at top speed down the hallway, in a desperate attempt to escape. He could see an elevator up ahead. The door was open and ready to go. Logan ran at full speed, although his lungs screamed for air. The butcher was right behind him. HE made a swipe with the chainsaw, and it made contact with Logan's calf. The whirring blades cut through his calf, severed multiple veins, before cutting itself out through more of his flesh.

Logan let out a shout as he fell to the ground. Now facing the butcher towering over him. He crawls as fast as possible away from the him. He drew his pistol and fired five rounds into the butcher's head. He did not die. The butcher recoiled and fell to his knees, the chainsaw sparking against the floor. Logan got to his feet, and half ran, half limped, to the elevator. Once he was inside, he punched the fifth floor button, and the doors shut.

Logan lie there against the elevator wall, gasping for breath.

He turns his head to the side and vomits. Wiping his mouth he examines his wound. It was a very deep gash. It was really bad.

Even more than bad. Aside from the blood gushing from his leg, he could see that some bone was exposed from the gash. Not broken, but still exposed. "Dammit…"

He had come here expecting things to be normal. The patients all alive and in their cells. The staff alive and active. Guards doing their job and protecting everyone. He didn't expect this nightmare.

_Please let me get out of this…_


	4. Chapter 4

When the elevator reached the fifth floor, Logan slowly limped out, pistol at the ready. The corridor was trashed, just like all the others.

there was a sign on the wall that pointed to the infirmary.

As he limped through that hallway, he left a large trail of blood behind him. He needed to hurry, he could be tracked because of that trail. Finally he found it. He slowly pushed open the door, and stepped inside. After closing the door behind him, he felt the cold barrel of a gun pointed to the back of his head. "Turn around. Slowly. We don't want any accidental discharges here."

He did as the man said and turned. The man had a MP5 trained on him. The man looked into his eyes, and then lowered his weapon.

"Good news. You don't look infected, so I don't have to kill you."

"I didn't think I'd find any survivors here."

The man rolled his eyes. "You and me both."

The survivor was dressed in black, dirty cargo pants. He wore a dark green jacket that had a strange type of logo and assortment of letters on the back. UBCS it read.

Logan sat down on a bench. "So where are the medical supplies? I'm fucked if I don't fix this."

"I'm a medic. I'll take care of your leg.

A few minutes later, Logan had to try to relax as the guy cleaned, and stitched together the wound.

"How did this happen?" "Some maniac with a chainsaw on the lower levels."

"Shit. When he escaped, and found a weapon, there was no stopping him."

"Do you know what happened here?"

The man looks up at Logan. "Why are you here exactly?"

"Lets just say I'm doing an investigation. I'm gonna leave it at that."

"Since this place has pretty much fallen, I might as well spill.

There was some research being conducted here, on a virus.

It was successfully manipulated, for the use of a weapon. The patients here were being used as test subjects, as they were not in their right mind, and their deaths would go unnoticed.

Things were fine for a few months, then an incident occurred in the lab, and the virus escaped."

"If this virus is airborne, how are we not infected?"

"I overheard some of the scientists. It's weak when airborne, meaning that it can not stay in the air for too long. However, it can still cause a ton of damage. And you've pretty much have seen that already."

The stitching of the wound was now finished, and the man was now wrapping bandages around it. "So I'm finished. Don't put too much pressure on it…"

Unknown to the two men, a video camera was trained on them for the entire conversation. Sitting in a chair in a security room, a man in a suite watches the footage. "You fucking idiot… now I have to punish you for leaking info…"

The man hits a button on a security console on the desk.

Now on the lower level of the asylum, a large door opens.

The butcher steps through the door, a large axe in his hands.

"I there is one thing that creature loves to do, its killing."

The butcher makes it way slowly through a stairway, unbelievingly silent. In the security room, the man picks up and earpiece.

"Now the fun begins…"

The medic's radio which was attached onto a strap on his shoulder began to make noise. Static. He picks it up and listens.

Logan stares. "No… no… _shit!" _He makes a run for the door, and shoves it open. "Where are you going!?" Logan begins to walk after him, when he stops. He shuts the door half way, and peers out through the crack in the door. It was the butcher. He stood before the medic, a huge axe in his left hand. The medic opens fire, the MP5 peppering his body. Blood shoots out the front of his body as the rounds slam into him. But the butcher does not back down. He simply raises the axe, and slams it down on the medic's head.

The blade slices through his skull, through his neck, and even sinks several inches down into his chest. Logan closes the door fully, and hides in a back room in the infirmary. He crouches behind a large crate. He can hear the door get forcefully shoved open. The butcher

scans looks around, stands there for a few seconds, and leaves.

Logan can hear the sound of a body being dragged away.

_Damn. _

Logan crouch walked to the door, and cracked it open.

The butcher was gone, but there was a large trail of blood in the direction that the medic was dragged in.

_I need to find the lab. I'll definitely find some answers there._

Logan found an office in another part of the ward. He found two nine millimeter clips inside the desk. He also found a journal.

_September 2, 1997_

_I was in the lab again, delivering some documents to the main researcher, Ken. He leads all operations in this facility._

_Lots of people are a bit intimidated by him. He's worked for Umbrella for years, and is a highly respected member._

_While I was down there, I couldn't help but feel very disturbed at the experiments. I saw strange specimens floating in liquid filled chambers, and vials of a blue liquid in test tube stands. _

_They were injecting whatever it was into what looked like…_

_dead flesh. I made sure to deliver those papers quickly._

_I still remember when things used to be normal._

_Then they showed up one day, and it all changed._

_Its a very disturbing to remember that while you're working with patients, they may die in the next few hours or minutes. They've been taking patients away at a rapid rate._

_I just pray that one day it'll stop…_

Logan turned the page to the next entry.

_September 5, 1997_

_They are up to something in that lab. Something new, and I don't like it. I overheard that whatever they're creating is called U-4._

_I regret it now, but my curiosity got the best of me. I snuck into the lab, while they were experimenting with it. _

_I still have nightmares about it. It looked like the grim reaper. _

_Very bony and pale body structure, but with these razor sharp claws._

_They tested the thing. It moved at terrifying speed, as it attacked the corpse of a patient. It can crawl on almost any surface with amazing agility. And to make it worse, it has the ability to blend in with its environment. The thought of this thing escaping terrifies me._

No way. That can't be possible. Umbrella is a pharmaceutical company. The thought of them doing something like this… strange.

Logan needed to gain access to the research facility underneath the asylum. Logan began flipping through the journal's pages, but there was exact location. However, there was some information hinting that the labs were at the lowest part of the facility.

He left the office, and continued to explore.

Logan saw a door on his right, and it instantly attracted his attention, the word **ARMORY **was above the door.

He slowly pushed the door open. There were several lockers. Most were empty.

Logan was able to find some nine millimeter clips in a few of them.

He checked one locker, and found a Tar-21 assault rifle and five clips for it. There was also a note inside.

_Ken wants us all to be ready for anything, and he supports everyone packing heat. Hopefully, we won't need to use these often, but that is asking too much. Comes with being an Umbrella soldier I guess._

Logan needed to get down to this lab immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

_I need to make sure that no one escapes here alive. People escaping and spreading word about Umbrella will be our downfall._

_I especially need to eliminate that investigator, he knows too much already. And I now know that he is proving to be… a challenge._

Pulling back the slide on his pistol, and checking the chamber, he

strolls to the door, and unlocks the heavy metal door.

_No one is leaving. Not while I'm still breathing. _

Logan prowled the halls, alert as ever. The Butcher was still around on the same floor as him. He could see the large blood trail that he had left behind after he killed the medic.

He had just happened to walk past one doorway when things started to happen. Really quickly.

The Butcher had burst out of the darkness of one room, and grabbed Logan by his neck. He was lifted up into the air, and the Butcher's iron fist closed around his airway. His neck would break before he would die of lack of oxygen.

In desperation, he drew his knife and plunged it into the Butcher's wrist. Blood began to shoot out of stab wound as Logan shoved the blade deeper. The butcher dropped him and held his wrist,he looked up at Logan with a death glare.

This had to end. Logan purposely made a run for it, and he could hear the heavy footsteps of the Butcher behind him.

He was just running past an elevator when things went wrong. The Butcher had caught up with him, and planted a kick into his abdomen. He flew right into the elevator door, making a large dent. The Butcher then charged him. Logan rolled to the left, and the Butcher smashed tight into the elevator. The entire elevator, and the Butcher, and fell down the shaft. However, before falling, the Butcher grabbed Logan by his uninjured leg, and pulled him down with him.

Logan was alive. The reason: The Butcher cushioned the fall. There was a large dust cloud surrounding him, from the rubble of the crashed elevator. Stumbling through the darkness, he remembered his flashlight. After switching it on, he tried his best to navigate the dust filled area. He then bumped into a car. He had made it out of the dust. Logam was now in a large parking lot, and the large driveways to allow entry and exit were now closed by bug metal shutters. Walking around the lot, he found several barrels filled with gasoline. It was then he heard an unearthly wail coming back from that still dust filled elevator area. The Butcher began walking out of the dust, his axe in hand. Logan stood his ground, and started shooting. The first round went clean through his skull. The second went into his chest. He was not slowing down. The Butcher charged him again, but this was a mistake. Logan jumped and rolled to the side, just as the Butcher crashed into the gasoline filled barrels. Logan was at a safe distance, so he shot the barrels.

The explosion bathed the whole garage in bright orange light.

The Butcher was now in flames, and his right arm had been completely blown off. The Butcher had fallen to his knees, his axe blown apart in the explosion. Logan walks up to him, draws his knife, and repeatedly stabs the Butcher in the head. Blood sprayed Logan's face as he finished him off. When he stopped, the Butcher's upright corpse fell to the side. He didn't move again at all.

Backing away from the body, Logan sees a security office, and a door that probably led to another part of the building.

When he stepped into the office, he heard a beeping noise. It was his earpiece. He had put into his pocket hours before.

"Logan are you there? I lost contact with you! I've been trying to track you down for hours!" Said a male voice.

Logan put his earpiece back on.

"I'm still breathing, but a lot has happened. Theres been a virus outbreak here. It turns out, theres a lab underneath the asylum where they have been performing the experiments."

Logan left out the part about Umbrella. He still needed to know whether it was really true or not.

"We sent reinforcements a half hour ago. There is a helicopter landing pad in the back area of the asylum. Fifth floor. Meet them there."

"Alright, I'm on my way there now."

Logan walked through a dark storage area that had led to a stairwell. He went all the way up, but was surprised when a zombie lurched out of the darkness, almost causing him to fall down the stairs. After putting a bullet through its head, he made it to the fifth floor. He was walking down a corridor filled with large windows. Pale moonlight shone through them. This gave the forest outside an even scarier appearance. But then he saw a US military blackhawk fly past them, casting a large black shadow across the hall.

Logan moved quickly to make it to the helipad.

He made it to a trashed lobby, where the the double doors leading to the helipad was wide open. Logan ran outside and began waving his arms. The chopper descended, and four armed soldiers got out. The chopper rose back into the night sky, and flew away.

The four men ran up to Logan. They were all fully dressed in black tactical gear, and they all wore gas masks. All of them were armed with M4s with holo sights and laser attachments.

"I'm Trevor, squad leader, thats Johnson, Rivera, and Jet."

"I'm Logan. So I'm guessing you guys were briefed already?"

"Yeah, we're dressed for protection against the biohazard."

"Jesus Christ… what happened here?" Trevor said.

They had walked into the ransacked lobby. There was a large blood pool in the middle, leading to an open air vent. Logan holstered his pistol, and unslung his assault rifle. "We're not alone" Johnson said.

Suddenly a creature crawled out of the air vent. It was skinless, its brain was exposed, it had large claws and no eyes. But the most noticeable thing was its long tongue.

They fired at it point blank. The creature lunged at them, but was dead within seconds. It was reduced to a bloody heap on the floor.

"That wasn't the only one" Trevor said. More of these creatures began crawling out of the dark hallways, cells, every dark crevice.

They fought for their lives. Logan shot one licker off the ceiling.

"Down this way!" Jet yelled.

They all ran down the corridor that he was pointing in. The lickers followed them. Logan gunned down another licker.

Another crawled out of a staff room.

"These things just keep coming!" Johnson shouted.

The group of five men gunned down multiple lickers, another crawled out of an air vent and jumped on top of trevor. Trevor wrestled with the thing, and drew a knife. He drove it into its tongue, pulled out his sidearm, and shot it in the head.

He got to his feet and kept fighting.

Rivera took a grenade off his belt and tossed it down the hallway.

The explosion took out two lickers.

"Come on! Theres a stairwell down here!" Rivera yelled.

They ran down the hallway, and Trevor kicked the door open.

Rivera killed one last licker and got in the stairwell. Logan slammed the door shut. The group of four soldiers all turned on their flashlights. "They can, and will, get through that door."

Trevor said. "I'll take point." Said Logan.

They descended the staircase, but when they reached the third floor,

they could hear the door on the fifth floor get smashed open. A licker fell from the top railing, and smashed its head open on the stairs. Jet raised his M4 and aimed it at the darkness above, and opened fire.

"Go downstairs! I'll cover you!" They made their way to the first floor with covering fire from Jet.

Logan kicked open the door at the first floor, and they all ran into the hall. Logan then slammed the door shut.

"Take the time to reload, there's definitely more infected here."

As they made their way through the halls, they found a cafeteria.

"Hold on…" Trevor said. He walked up to the cafeteria door.

"OH DAMN!" The door swung open, and the five men met a wall of zombies. There were tons of them, all crowded into the cafeteria.

They all opened fire on them as they backed away from the door.

"Aim for their heads!"

The zombies dropped with shots to the head in clusters,

Finally the large crowd was reduced to a growing pool of blood on the once white tile floor. Logan stepped over the bodies. "Oh my god…"

The room was a massacre. Bodies lie on the floor, stripped to nothing but bone and sinew. Blood covered possibly every inch of the place. "Jesus…" Trevor murmured. Johnson walked over to the kitchen door, and kicked it open. It was empty.

Logan loaded a fresh clip into his rifle.

They seriously needed to find the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

(Forgot to mention, the soldiers have a speaker system built into the gasmasks, allowing them to talk to Logan... Anyway, lets continue…)

The man in the suit was running down a corridor in the medical portion of the asylum. He was chasing after the scientist who had managed to escape from the lab.

"Leave me alone!" Came a shout from up ahead. ]

The man checked his pistol to make sure a round was in the chamber, and fired a single round, into the back of his head.

His body jerked as the bullet made contact with his skull.

He fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

The man sighs. "Finally. Now to deal with "Watcher."

Logan found a note in the cafeteria kitchen from one of the guards.

_For those new here, to gain access to the labs, you must travel to the basement of the asylum, the fastest way to get there in my opinion is via the loading bay. There is door leading to the storage area, in there you will find another door leading to the basement. Then you will see a metal door with a key card access panel on the side. _

_Another way is via an elevator in the medical district. _

_You'll see the same key card panel there._

"Hey guys! I found a way into the labs!"

The four soldiers ran over to him. "Thank god, the sooner this mission ends, the faster we get to home." Trevor said.

"Now the guards here most likely kept key cards on them too, so I suggest we search the offices for one. Theres an admin office here, we should head there. Follow the signs on the walls.

The group left the cafeteria, keeping a sharp eye out .

As they made their way to the administrator's office, Logan heard a disturbing hissing sound. "Do you hear that?" Rivera asked.

"Me too." Said Jet.

Logan looked up at the ceiling, to see a licker on all forms, crawling on the ceiling. "Oh NO!"

Rivera was the first to take action. He opened fire, but the licker was on top of him within seconds. It slashed its claws across his chest, and his cut clear through his tactical vest.

"RIVERA!" Jet yelled. He opened fire on the licker, reducing its exposed brain to a bloody red pulp. It slumped on the ground.

Rivera lay there on the floor, stone cold dead. His body still pumped blood, forming a large pool around him. The claws had to have damaged several organs to cause him to die within seconds.

With a voice full of sorrow, Trevor was the first to speak.

"W- we have to keep moving. Or we'll be next…"

The team made a full run for the admin's office.

When they arrived, Trevor kicked in the door, and the team did a full sweep of the office, and they even checked the closet. The office was a mess of documents and trash. Logan opened up a drawer on the desk, and there it was. A silver key card. With the Umbrella Corporation logo on the front. Trevor snatched it out of his hand.

"What the hell is this! I thought they just made medicine!"

"Well, it looks like we're gonna find out their true intentions soon. Now that we have the key."

They had made it to a set of double doors that led to the medical district when they saw the problem.

It was completely swarmed with infected. Lickers, and the rotting cannibals. "Looks like we're going to basement.

The team found a stairway, and worked their way down, and they found themselves back in the storage area. Large shelves with crates covered the entire room. They were walking through when a crate fell behind Johnson. Johnson pointed his gun into the darkness.

A hiss came from it. "Shit! Not these things again!"

"I found the door!" Logan kicked the door open, and went down a small set of stairs. When the other men were in the room with him, Trevor slammed the door shut. The sound of more lickers on the other side of the door reverberated off the walls.

"Quickly, use the key!"

Logan inserted the key card into the door, and the door slid upwards into the ceiling. It was an elevator. They all stepped inside

the door closed, and they descended into the laboratory, not knowing what they were getting into.

When the elevator reached its destination, the door slid open The men stepped out, weapons at the ready.

They were in a hallway, and the place was quiet except for the low humming of machines in the labs ahead.

Logan, with the mission being his, took point, with trevor, Jet, and Johnson behind him. On a door to his right, was an entrance to one of the labs. The door slid open, and Logan entered. In glass containers on tables, as well on shelves built into the walls, were what appeared to be tissue samples. Judging by the grey, lifeless appearance, they were dead. Logan left that lab, and saw another, but the door was locked. There was a large, viewing window that allowed view from the outside. Blood was splattered on the inside, blocking the view.

Using the keycard, he opened the door. There were corpses strewn across the room, many dismembered.

The smell was god awful. However, he found a book lying on one of tables.

_There are ways one can become infected, through a break in the skin, inhaling through oxygen, and through drinking water. We discovered that the t-virus is weak when in the air, but has the ability to do a high amount of damage before dissolving. It can contaminate water, which could prove useful. Those infected will suffer from the following symptoms: internal bleeding, leading to the victim coughing up blood._

_High fever, skin losing its color. The skin will begin to necrotize:The skin rots and falls off while the victim is still alive._

_The final result being death. However, the virus rings back parts of the brain. Anything needed for movement. Memories do not come back._

_Fingernails will continue to grow, and the infected can remain active until they eventually rot to nothing. Corpses that were not killed while alive by infected, will reanimate if exposed to the infection via air or in water. These creatures have the undying hunger for human flesh. Bites from these creatures will also spread the the infection._

_To exterminate them, the brain must be destroyed, severed from the spinal cord, or the entire body must incinerated. _

_We've successfully created the licker. A creature that was formed when we injected the t-virus into a living person. _

_The virus however can create other lifeforms, and that lead to the creation of U-4. _

"Umbrella is behind this. Now we know for sure. But we're not done yet. We need to find U-4."

The team traveled through the labs, but as they were exploring, a scientist stumbled out of a lab. Half of his face had been eaten away.

Trevor raised his assault rifle, and fired a round point blank into its head. The zombie fell against a wall, with its brain matter running down it. It was then that things began to happen. More of the undead began to leave their hiding places. Logan fired only one round when his rifle clicked. He was out of ammo.

"Shit!" He slid the empty rifle over his back, and drew his pistol.

The team opened fire on the incoming undead, but more were appearing. "Back up! Back up!" Trevor shouted.

"What the hell are these things!" Johnson yelled.

"Shit! Dead end!" Jet yelled. They had reached the end of a corridor, and there was nothing but a destroyed elevator there. It looked as if there had been an explosion…

Suddenly Logan spotted a large maintenance built into the wall.

It was covered with by a grate in the wall. Shooting off the hinges, he pulls it off. "In here!"

The group jumps down the hatch instead of using the ladder.

They were now in some kind of tunnel.

The moans of the infected were getting louder.

"This tunnel is gonna be infested with these things soon, we need to hurry!"

They ran down the left hand side of the tunnel, and they found a door. Logan used the keycard to open it. That was a mistake.

There was a mob of undead waiting on the other side. They grabbed hold of Johnson as he shot at them. Soon over a dozen hands were pulling him into the zombie infested hallway.

"GET THEM OFF! GET OFF ME!"

"LOGAN! YOU HAVE TO CLOSE THE DOOR! THEY'LL GET US TOO IF WE DON'T!" Trevor yelled.

"SCREW THAT! I'M SAVING HIM!"

Logan grabbed Johnson by the arm. It was like a game of tug of war.

The undead were biting into his tactical gear, but one zombie gained access to his neck somehow, and bit into him.

Another zombie sank its teeth into Logan's right arm, and even tore a chunk off.

Intense, fiery pain shot into his body as this happened. More zombies began to bite into his exposed arm. His hand, wrist were also bitten. A tidal wave of blood began to flow out.

Trevor took the key card, kicked a zombie in the chest, causing it to fall backwards into the hall, and he inserted the keycard once more, shutting the door. The sounds of the zombies feeding off of Johnson could be heard from the other side of the door.

Logan slumped against a wall, and slid down on his behind to the floor. He was now infected.

He could only think about his life had been going before this.

This was his very first mission. And it was a very twisted one.

Logan couldn't help but think of his brother Isaac.

What would he do when he figured out that he was now gone?

_Don't think about it. Shut the thoughts away…_

"I'm equipped with bandages, but thats about it." Trevor said.

He pulled the roll of bandages out of a pack mounted to his back waistband. Logan wrapped them around every bite that he had received.

Trevor looked at the two remaining men.

"Status?" Jet dropped his M4. "I'm out of ammo, but I've got two mags for my 1911, the third already fully loaded."

Logan checked his gun. "Five rounds left in the clip, three clips in reserve."

"I've got only one M4 clip left, and its already loaded."

They took it slow, and headed back down the tunnel.

"This mission is so _fucked_. Those were good guys we lost in this place." Trevor said. They were back where they entered, the hatch. "Alright, there is another path, lets take it."

Logan lead the two soldiers down another corridor, except this time, there was a door already opened. It lead down a deserted hallway. They traversed through it with no event. They then found another open door. They had found the main testing chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

The leader of the labs operations paced the room quietly. He wore a suit, now tattered and blood spattered after fighting off infected. There were only three survivors left. Well… four left. Watcher had escaped into the labs. Oh well, he is dead anyway. He had released U-4 about fifteen minutes ago. The creature is prowling the halls this second. Now, all he had to do was let U-4 take care of the remaining survivors. Removing a flask from the inner pocket of his suit, and sinks down into a chair. "Well done Abraham." Abraham says to himself. He had worked with Umbrella for a solid five years, and he had seen his share of screwed of projects. As time went by, he grew used to it. It had been a normal day before the spill in the lab occurred. Oh well. He takes a swig. Turning on a computer, he watches the live security footage.

"Time to watch the carnage…"

Even though the bleeding had stopped, his right arm was on fire.

However, it had been approximately half an hour since he had been bitten, and he wasn't showing any symptoms.

Trying to keep his mind off of it, he kept his mind on the task at hand. The main testing chamber was a large circular room.

It consisted of tables placed across the room, and a stairway leading to a large platform above them. The most noticeable part of the room was the large chamber in the center.

The containment part of chamber however, was empty.

Logan ran over to the stairs, and climbed up to the platform. There was a backroom with a viewing window. On a table was a desktop computer, and some notes.

The computer was still on, and on the screen was the status of the chamber.

Leaving the room, he went back to examine the containment device.

The glass was reinforced, and was perfectly intact. This creature did

not escape on its own. Someone released it.

"Hey Logan! We got a situation here!" Trevor's voice called out to him.

Logan ran over to the two soldiers. Trevor had his rifle trained on the forehead of a familiar looking scientist.

"You were the man I spoke to through the television and speaker system."

The guy kept his cool. "Listen, everything you see here, is what you think it is. This is an Umbrella facility, where we've been conducting

bioweapon research. I had a feeling that an incident like this would happen."

The scientist hands Logan a messenger bag. Inside was a binder, and several folders.

"Those documents have record of all the research and projects that we have conducted here. The experiments, everything.

Its all here. We have to get out of here, before IT gets to us."

(Enter U-4)

The creature lay prone on the ceiling, above the four men. Using its natural camouflage, no one could see it.

Choosing now to act, it leapt down from the ceiling.

Suddenly the scientist named Watcher screamed. The creature, U-4, had appeared out of nowhere, and drove its razor like teeth into his arm. "NO!" Logan raised his pistol and fired a round into the thing's back. Red fluid spurted out of its spine as the bullet made contact.

Trevor fired one round at a time to conserve ammo.

But it was too late, the creature was gone as soon as it had appeared

Logan was the first to react. He ran after the creature.

"Lets move!" Trevor told Jet. They ran after Logan.

The creature had left a massive blood trail behind it due to the scientist. He heard the sound of something breaking coming from one of the labs. Running inside, he finds an open air vent in the ceiling. The vent was ripped to shreds and hung by one hinge attached to the ventilation system.

Blood splattered the room, it covered the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and it dripped from the vent. Suddenly, a corpse fell from the vent and crashed to the floor. It was Watcher. His arms and head had been torn off, the torso had been eviscerated, and aside from being drenched in blood, it was covered in a silvery looking saliva.

Logan went back into the hallway. Trevor and jet had rejoined him.

"If we can't see it, we can hear and smell it." Trevor said.

Logan then saw something strange. He could see the outline of the creature in one of the labs through a smashed viewing window.

It looked like the wall behind it, but its body made the background look distorted. Logan aims his pistol. "There you are…"

He fires, hitting the creature the head, but not killing it.

The thing charged them, knocking Logan aside and slamming him into a wall. Jet dives out of the way dodging U-4's claws. Trevor bitten and dragged up the ceiling by bis arm. Trevor stabs the creature in neck, blood pouring from the wound. He drops Trevor, who falls flat on his back with a loud bang, knocking the wind out of him. Jet shoots the creature in the back, and U-4 howls in pain.

It turns towards him, ready to strike. Logan runs, and slams his body into U-4's. He climbs on top of U-4, and empties the entire clip into its head. U-4 will not give up. He swipes its claws towards Logan's face.

"SHIT!" Logan falls off of U-4, clutching the right side of his face, in an attempt to stop the blood that gushed from the three gashes there. Trevor gets to knees, and unloads the remaining rounds in his M4. The rounds pepper U-4's back and neck. It leaps up onto the wall, and quickly blends in. The survivors can hear the creature moving around them. Logan slams a new clip into his pistol.

"We need to escape now, lets go!" The men make a run for the elevators that would allow them to leave the labs.

U-4 pounces on Logan, and raises its claws to strike. Jet fires a round into the things head, knocking it off of him.

Trevor slams his fist on the elevator button on the wall. Jet pulls a grenade off of his vest, and tosses it towards U-4. Logan runs away from U-4, just as the explosion occurs.

U-4's body lies on the floor. It twitches as if going into some kind of shock, and it goes limp. A pool of blood begins to form under the corpse.

(Enter Abraham)

"What the hell!"

Abraham slams his fist down upon the desk.

"I'm finishing this! Once and for all!" He shouts. He leaves the security room, loading a magazine into his pistol as he goes.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator reached the fifth floor, and the three men step out.

They were tired, battered, and just wanted leave the asylum.

Logan's eyes burn with trauma. His first mission.

He remembers thinking before entering the building: It can't be too bad? He was sorrowly mistaken. Anyway, they were heading back to the helipad where they would call for evac. As they made their way down one corridor, a gunshot rang out. Logan dived for cover in an open doorway. The others found cover behind knocked over tables.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Logan shouts.

Abraham stands in the middle of the hallway, not bothering to find cover. "My name is Abraham, I'm the former leader of operations here, and I'm afraid you all know too much." He fires again, hitting a wall. There was no reasoning with him. Logan pops out from his cover, and shoots Abraham in the knee. He falls to the ground, and continues to shoot at Logan. It is no use however, for he stays behind cover. The slide on Abraham's gun snaps back. He his out of ammo.

Logan looks at the helpless man on the floor.

"Lets go guys. He won't be bothering anyone anymore."

As they made their way to the helipad, Abraham lies on the floor, blood flowing out of his damaged knee.

"This is what I get for drinking… always knew it would my downfall…"

He then hears a noise. Its coming from an air vent. An air vent in the ceiling pops off its hinges, and U-4 drops out.

Abraham, now terrified, stares at the creature.

"Dammit!"

His screams are heard across the fifth floor.

"Oh god, what now!" Jet yells. U-4 appears, and it doesn't look good. There are several gunshot wounds on its body, and it has large black burns on its body. It slowly crawls along the floor, although injured, ready to kill.

The sun was beginning to rise, casting a faint golden light through the asylum windows. The daylight also made U-4 look worse. They finally were back in the lobby where the open door to the helipad was. They all ran into the morning sunlight, and Trevor brought out his radio and began to call for the helicopter.

This left Logan and Jet to hold off U-4.

Abraham lies in a pool of blood on the floor. His left arm was gone, his neck cut open, an eye gouged out, a large gash in his chest. He has only moments to live, and he has one thing left to do. He pulls out a detonator to the entire asylum In case of an outbreak this bad, self destruction is necessary. Using the last ounce of his strength, he pushes the button.

"_Self destruct system now active, decontamination in five minutes."_

This message blared from the speaker system inside the asylum.

"YOU BEST BE JOKING!" Jet yelled.

U-4 was slowly advancing, and they kept shooting it.

A military blackhawk suddenly appeared, and hovered above them.

"I can't land until you kill that thing!" The pilot yelled through his speaker system. "Here! Use this!"

A Smaw was thrown out of the chopper, and it landed at Logan's feet. Logan picked up the rocket launcher, and aimed the iron sight

at U-4. He pulls the trigger. The rocket flies towards U-4 at top speed, and when it makes contact, the explosion is enormous.

U-4 is incinerated, and its limbs blown into small, smoldering pieces.

"Good riddance…" Logan murmurs.

The helicopter lands, and they all get on board. As they fly away, the asylum explodes. The entire area, as well as the parking lot, erupt in flames. It looked like a miniature nuclear bomb had gone off.

The asylum was reduced to a large, flaming crater in the ground, with flaming rubble raining from the sky.

Trevor and Jet remove their gas masks, revealing their faces.

Trevor, a man with dark stubble, and short hair.

Jet, a black man with a dark beard, and an old but deep scar on his cheek.

Logan looks inside his messenger bag, and examines all of the evidence. "Mission Complete." He says.

Trevor has a look of sorrow on his face. Jet looks the other way, staring out the chopper window.

The nightmare was finally over. Logan's own radio begins to make noise. He picks it up and answers. "The mission is complete, I'm loaded with evidence, and me and what's left of my backup are heading home."

"Good job agent Clark. This being your first mission will greatly reflect on you."

"Yeah…" Logan puts his radio back in his pocket, and examines the knife he had obtained that night. Three inches long, black hilt, razor sharp, and covered in dried blood. He would clean it once he got back. He even knew a place where he could get designs put onto it…

Logan stares out of the helicopter's window, at the morning sky.

Its finally over…


	9. Character Desription

Logan Hugueny Clark

Age- 23

Blood type-AB

Weight- 194 Ibs

Heritage- African American

Appearance-Light skin tone,

Well toned body muscle, dark faded haircut.

Bio: Logan grew up in Manhattan, New York, into a biracial family.

His father was in the Marine Corps, and his mother was a police investigator.

He and his brother would travel with their father on road trips to different states, where they would go hunting, fishing, or camping. Both siblings were taught useful survivor skills.

As a teenager, Logan's mother was killed brutally in a firefight with police. The shooter did not survive after the killing. Soon after, Logan took an odd interest in weapons and other firearms.

He soon learned to shoot, and in time, became a skilled sharpshooter. Logan had studied and even built makeshift explosives also.

After graduating from college with high marks, his life came to a standstill. He moved away from home, and had lived in a nice place called Raccoon City for a while, sharing a house with his brother Isaac. Afterwards, Isaac befriended STARS member Rebecca Chambers, who was soon introduced to Logan as well. Logan took a liking to her. Logan then took an interest in the government, and put his skills to use. He joined the secret service.

This decision however, turned out to be a terrible mistake. After the traumatic experience of his first mission, Rebecca, Logan, and Isaac, relocated to a town miles away from Raccoon City, after Rebecca told them about the mansion incident.

The government took Logan into custody weeks later, performing tests on him after discovering he was immune to the T-virus's effects. His location remains a mystery. End of bio.


End file.
